Under Of Fragments
by MeganPixieFlower
Summary: "They say if you put spirit into your artwork, it becomes more lifelike. How ironic. How pathetic." Some things aren't supposed to happen. So the DSD (Detective Spirit Department) send their best agents to change a chain of events that keep occurring. Contains Ib, Witch's House, and Mad Father.
1. Chapter 1

WASSUP!

Ok, I know I never work on my other two stories. But I got this crazy idea. I actually have chapters 1-3 done. But I will do that later, I need to work on other stories.

* * *

Chapter One

"He's dead all right." The girl to the left said, the pretty one with dirty blonde hair and mystic eyes.

"What a shame!" Said the girl to the right, dark brown curls came down past her shoulders, her green eyes looked as if they were saying "I don't give a crap."

Their surroundings looked of an art gallery, but so distorted no body truly knew. In front of them was a dead man, purple hair. Nearby was found remnants of a rose, with blue petals scattered about like tear drops. A hidden spirit pocket dimension was found earlier that day, illegal, never suppose to be possible. They say if you put spirit into your artwork, it becomes more lifelike. How ironic. How _pathetic._

The DSD was put on this case with their best detectives; Sanmiitai Uddo, and her partner, Zakuro Higeki Urufu. The artist Guertena had made this world by accident, according to speculations of many from DSD. Two humans had wandered into the dimension.

Usually they ignore accidents like this, until humans come in. Then there is a problem.

Zakuro usually disliked _these _kinds of investigations. Usually.

What interested her this time was how the crime scene was set up. They moved on. They found paper and ashes, rose petals. Moving on.

A small girl is what they found next. Dead, with rose petals scattered.

"What an undesirable investigation. But strange events have been happening for a while," Sanmiitai said, as they sat at their favorite café, serving macaroons. "I heard Alfred Drevis has been doing experiments, so his dead wife Monika brought corpses back from the dead."

"Really?" Zakuro asked, "I heard a witch has been causing some trouble, even stealing someone's body. What was her name again? Ellen, wasn't it? And the body she stole was of a neighboring girl, Viola.

"Hmph, that damned cat got to her soul before us. He should've told us before he sent her to Hell."

"By the way," Zakuro asked, "What were the names of the two dead humans."

"The little girl was Ib, and they man was name Garry. Well, according to the officials at the least."

At that moment, the officer in the investigation came up to them. "Did you figure anything out?" he asked

"It was a high doubt they killed each other, but dangerous monsters are here. Yet there was another rose, so that means there was a third party." Sanmiitai explained.

"I see," the detective said, "Then I have a new mission for you."

"What is it this time?"

"I need you to go back in time to see what happened, and maybe even prevent this event; because this was never supposed to happen. We will send Malaki to find you there."

"Another boring job." Zakuro sighed. "Oh well, maybe after this job, we could do more interesting cases, like finding out who Kirra is."

"That was never a secret…" Sanmiitai growled.

Sanmiitai took out her shiny, golden pocket watch, and used the time settings to go back to the suspected day. Zakuro didn't like _new _things like that. She set her sundial trigger on her hourglass on the top of her scythe, and pulled it back so the sands reset. Let _Operation: Restart_ commence!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow! A real human art museum!" Zakuro turned to Sanmiitai. "Are they supposed to be this twisted?"

"Probably not." Sanmiitai answered, and then observed her surroundings. It looked similar to the distorted dimension, but less of the word distorted. Zakuro was wearing a black polo with a red bow; a red flowing skirt covered in cherry blossoms came down to her knees. Black Mary-Janes, above the ankle white socks, she wore her favorite black headband. Her time travel hourglass turned into a necklace with a pink choker adorned with a black cross to go with it. A black violin case rested on her back.

Sanmiitai had a yellow-green loose shirt with a teal blazer. Her skinny jeans went from blue to yellow as the fabric went down. Black converses with ankle socks that were white, her hair to the side in a ponytail. Teal rose earrings and her pocket watch became a necklace. Her main weapon had become a blue bag included with a yellow-green Iphone 5 and a Galaxy tablet that had a pink case with black lace.

"We need to find the other detective from DSD!" Zakuro exclaimed, grabbing Sanmiitai's hand; and together they explored the gallery. After awhile they found the DSD agent. Malaki Lupus, a famous detective that never lost a case. She had short light brown hair with blue streaks, and ocean blue eyes. She wore a wolf t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Black cut off shorts, fake wolf tail included, and almost knee-high boots. She wore a headband with faulty wolf ears attached. She looked at them as they entered that part of the room.

In front of her was a painting of a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green dress. The girl was surrounded by yellow roses. The painting was titled "Mary."

"Well, look who wandered in." Malaki said in an alpha-like voice, a bit on the sleepy side.

"Sup." Sanmiitai said casually. Zakuro gave a smile as she looked at her good friend Malaki; they hadn't seen each other in a while.

The group turned their attention to "Mary."  
"Is that the girl?" Zakuro asked, turning to the other two.

"Who knows, but she does have an aura." Malaki said quietly.

"I wonder how Guertena did this." Sanmiitai wondered aloud.

"The thing I think we need to focus on is finding the humans who got trapped so we can make sure we get through too." Zakuro stated.

Zakuro sometimes didn't act like it, but she was the oldest of the group. She was soon to turn the unlucky number, now times it by ten. The trio wandered around until they spotted a little girl with brown hair, white long-sleeved polo, red tie and skirt. The girl's name was supposedly Ib.

This was Ib's first time to an art gallery. She wandered off on her own. She eventually came across a huge painting. "? World." She didn't know one of the words. Then the lights flickered. She looked around to realize everyone was gone. Ib then went downstairs where the lights went out completely.

Her parents weren't there anymore. Within further investigation, Ib concluded she was alone. She went to the "? World" painting to find blue liquid leaking from behind the frame. Then red paint splattered to form the words "Come Ib." Then the blue liquid became words that said "Come downstairs I'll show you some place secret."

"Might as well." Ib thought, as she went downstairs again. There where "? of the Deep" was, one of the rope blockers was gone, and foot prints that looked like water. Subconsciously she jumped in, little did she know she was being followed.


End file.
